Running is Fun
by St. Danger
Summary: Jack is having a little too much fun a little too close to Easter. Bunnymund is not having it. Pre-Slash/Friendship.


**Title:** Running is Fun  
**Author: **St. Danger  
**Posted On:** November 29th, 2012  
**Summary:** Jack is having a little much fun a little too close to Easter. Bunnymund is not having it.  
**Genres: **Humour/Family/Fluff, Pre-Slash/Friendship  
**Rated:** K+  
**Disclaimer:** Rise of the Guardians is not mine. DAMN IT.  
**Warnings/Rated For:** I don't even know. I swore in the disclaimer?  
**Notes:** Sooo yeah. This is my first posted fic in LONG time. And my first Rise of the Gurdians fic. I originally was going to do a JackRabbit fic, but this is more pre-slash. Just a cute little fic. It's crossposted on my Tumblr too.

* * *

Jack idly sashayed across the power lines of some random city in MiM knows what country, his trademark smirk plastered on his face.

"It's a little too warm." he said to himself, swinging his staff to summon a gust of chilly wind.

On the busy streets below, pedestrians clenched at their jackets and grumbled at the wind, a few yelping and clutching at their hats and hair. A few cursed Jack Frost, to his delight.

With a laugh, the frosty sprite glided down to the sidewalk, strutting as he knocked a few hats off and made a few folks slide on some newly-formed patches of ice.

"It's early enough for a snow day." he decided with a wicked grin, leaping up to stand on top of a stop sign.

"Don't you _dare_." a rugged voice cut in, and Jack would have fallen off his new perch if he had he not been growing accustomed to sudden interruptions. He spun around with an impish grin to see Bunnymund glowering at him from an alleyway.

"Whaaaat?" he drawled, eyes sparkling as he floated down to the now icy concrete.

"Easter Sunday is in a few days, do _not_ frost everything over and kill all the green." the Guardian of Hope growled.

Jack skirted around him, almost dancing. "Aw come on! The kids could have snowball fights and you could hide the eggs in them! Imagine how fun that would be!"

Bunnymund narrowed his eyes. "I'm imagining it wouldn't be fun. At all." he growled, and Jack smirked, because irritating Bunnymund is pretty much one of his favourite activities.

"Please? I'll let you throw the first snowball!" he replied, holding out his hand. A snowball quickly formed in his open palm, glittering with enchantment.

"Frostbite, I'm warning you–"

"What are you gonna do?" Jack interrupted, eyes flashing with the challenge. "Throw an egg at me?" he stepped closer.

"I'll tell North you want to help him with Christmas this year."

"He wouldn't let–"

"He would and you know it." Bunnymund replied, leaning in with a victorious snarl.

Jack faltered internally but refused to let it show on his face. His hesitation was enough for Bunnymund and he leaned back with a knowing smirk.

Jack scowled. He hated it when people got one up on him.

So he threw the snowball anyways.

Bunnymund yelped as it hit his face and Jack laughed, a beautiful noise of joy and triumph. Bunnymund was having none of it and lunged for the white-haired brat, but missed, because if anyone could outrun a rabbit it would be Jack Frost.

But Bunnymund was not known for giving up, and so the chase began.

Jack of course, had the advantage, utilizing the wind to soar through the air. He lingered teasingly, allowing the Easter Guardian to get near, and then dancing out of the way with a laugh, to which Bunnymund would respond with a growl and an increase in speed.

They made it to the park outside the city before Jack tripped up. It was not anything severe but neither was it foolish. A dark shadow flashed in the trees and he gasped, sliding to a halt and into a crouch, lithe fingers curled around his staff. Bunnymund didn't notice the grimness on his face and tackled him, sending them both tumbling through the grass.

Jack huffed as he was pinned, Bunnymund grinning over him. He stopped when he saw the expression on Jack's face, a mix of breathlessness, annoyance, and seriousness.

First of all, it was beautiful. No one ever denied Jack Frost was beautiful, but his cheeks flushed, snowy hair messy as ever, panting ever so slightly, and pinned nearly helpless to the ground the frosty Guardian was probably so intoxicating it should be illegal.

Second, Jack did not do serious unless it was _really_ bad.

"What's the matter, Frostbite?" Bunnymund asked carefully.

"Get off and I'll tell you." he replied, grimness wiped off his face in exchange for his usual smirk. But it wasn't a real smirk, it was a pathetic attempt to throw him off and Bunnymund was having none if it.

The Easter Spirit frowned and Jack flopped his head back with a huff. "Thought I saw a shadow." he muttered, not meeting his gaze.

The Australian's eyes widened and stood up, ears perked and eyes scanning the woodlands. Jack sat up and used his staff to haul himself to his feet, carefully looking around.

"You sure you saw something kid?" Bunnymund demanded, genuinely wanting an answer and not trying to aggravate him.

Jack clutched his staff tighter. "I thought I did. It's why I stopped. Maybe it was just a deer or something." he deflated a little, feeling a little silly now. Pitch was done for, buried in his own fears deep in the earth. No stallions of bad dreams were flitting around in broad daylight.

Jack shook his head with a sigh. "Sorry." he muttered. "I guess I'm still a a bit paranoid."

Bunnymund was surprisingly calm. "Better safe than sorry kid." he grinned suddenly. "Though I did catch you."

Jack snorted, worries eased. "Only because I _stopped_." he retorted, eyes twinkling again, and Bunnymund would never admit that when Jack's eyes sparkled like that it made him not want to punch his face off.

"Care to prove it?" he challenged instead of voicing his thoughts.

Jack grinned to match him. "You're on. Race you to Japan?"

"I'll be enjoying dinner by the time you get to China, Frostbite."

Jack just laughed before he took off running, Bunnymund at his heels.

* * *

Aghh do you like it? It's better than nothing, haha. Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
